A Chance To Grow A Soul
by raw talent
Summary: A small green transformer decides that Sam is his master. But where did it come from? And how will Bumblebee feel about this new bot taking all of Sam's attention?
1. What's going on?

Ok so i decided that i wanted to do a long story and after several hours of thinking i finally thought of a good plot. Each chapter may take a little longer but don't worry though, I'll still be submitting small stories in between. I was so sad when Jazz died in the film, so in this fic i decided to let him live. I love his lines "Come on, Decepticon punk!" and "What's crackin' little Bitches?". The personality he learnt off the internet makes me giggle on numerous occasions and he also a fun character to write about.

So there you have it! I'll shut up and let you read. Enjoy ;)

* * *

_"Sam was running down a busy high street. As in, people fleeing for their lives busy. Everybody wants to get their hands on the All Spark which is miniaturized in Sams hands. He continues to run against the on-coming traffic, as missiles, bullets and giant metal parts fly over his head. As he ran, he felt an odd presence behind him and he looked round briefly to see Starscream transforming into his robotic state. Several cars exploded and some were thrown in the air as Starscream began to attack. Sheltering out of site near an abandoned taxi, Sam feared that he might be crushed. The protection of Ironhide and Ratchet was gratefully accepted, but every time a missile from the large Decepticon hit them he flinched, watching as they flew backwards and smashed into the ground. Trying to move away from the advancing Decepticon, Sam shuddered as he heard Ironhide groan as another missile impacted with him. The continuous fire of a machine gun erupted from Starscream. He struck Ratchet hard, knocking him down. As Ratchet got up, Starscream transformed back into a jet and sped into him, knocking him down once again. He stood up when all was clear, only to see Ratchet unable to stand and Ironhide falling to his knees in pain._

_"Sam! Get to the building!" Ironhide shouted, more concerned with Sam's safety than the condition he was in._

_Sam nodded and sprinted back down the high street. The peace didn't last for long though. Megatron came soaring down from the sky and transformed onto oncoming traffic._

_"Give me that cube, boy!" He roared, picking up the car nearest to him and tossed it behind. He then began to advance towards Sam, crushing several vehicles with each step. Sam looked round at the giant robot, but didn't look back round again in time to notice the large range rover that skidded to a halt in front of him. He bumped into it, flipping over then falling on the floor. The All Spark impacted with the ground and sent off an electrical beam that brought life to all metallic things it touched..."_

Sam had recently began to recall the events that had only happened a few months ago through his dreams, often waking up sweating. At one time he dreamt of Bumblebee's capture, hearing all the terrified whines that came from his guardian and the desperate look in his eyes that said 'Sam! Please help me! Please!'. His Dad had woken him up, telling him that he had been shouting and thrashing about.

As he woke from his current flash back, Sam came to realize that his head had connected with his bedside cabinet and he had ended up on the floor in a small pool of blood. Grunting, he sat up and untangled his legs from his bed covers. He touched the throbbing side of his head and let out a yelp when he saw blood on his fingers. He got up and ran into the bathroom, turning on the light. He looked in the mirror and saw that he had a large gash near his right eye. He soaked a flannel with hot water then wrung it out slightly before pressing it onto the wound. He hissed slightly at the stinging before unraveling some toilet paper to clean up the mess. After the floor was cleaned to his satisfaction and his bed covers were tossed back onto the mattress, he got a large band aid from the bathroom cabinet and placed it over his now clean wound. He had a feeling his head would be throbbing all day. He looked over to his clock as gasped when he saw the time as 10:45am. He was supposed to set off 15 minutes ago to meet up with the Autobots. He shoved on a pair of clean boxers, jeans and a pair of trainers then made his way out the room. He grabbed a shirt from his Mum's laundry basket and wiggled into it. He raced down the stair case and picked up his house keys and wallet, shoving them in his pockets.

He ran out the front door, slamming it behind him and set off to the place where the Autobots always met up, the overlook.

"Why does the boy always insist on being late?" Ironhide grumbled

"Be patient my friend" Optimus insisted "He will arrive soon, I'm sure of it"

"It would be much easier if Bumblebee brought him along when he left. He has a tendency to show up half way through meetings and it's starting to fry my circuits" Ironhide retaliated angrily

After another ten minutes of running, Sam finally reached the corner of the overlook. As he got closer he heard a little of the groups conversation and slowed down to listen. "Ironhide you know full well that i can't being him with me. If he ever-" Bumblebee was cut off by Ratchet "Shh! I've picked him up on my sensors"

Sam took it as an opportunity to show himself and came into view of all the Autobots.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late, i had a little accident back home and-" By that time they had all noticed the large band aid on his head and his yellow guardian panicked, and was on hands on knees in front of him.

"SAM!" He boomed a little too loud for his comfort "What happened to your head?! Are you ok?" He reached out to touch it but Sam put his hands up and stepped back.

"It's ok Bee, _really_! I just hit my head that's all"

Bumblebee resumed his sitting position, but couldn't take his optics off Sam's head. As Optimus spoke, he noticed that Sam winced every now and then. Further into the discussion, he found Sam's hands twitched whenever he winced and began to worry. He was about to intervene when suddenly his sensors picked up an intruder, who was slowly advancing towards them.

"Intruder located 50 meters in the south east direction. High possibilities of it being a surviving Decepticon due to the metallic aroma" Bumblebee interrupted.

Jazz growled and stood up sharply, while Sam jumped out of his skin and looked behind him. Had he been followed? "Lemme get my hands on the bastard n' teach it a lesson" the silver bot snarled

"Steady Jazz. We'll wait till it gets closer before making a move. For all we know it might not even be an enemy" Optimus chose his words carefully. Jazz grumbled, but followed his leaders instructions and sat back down.

"Bumblebee, I need you to read out the distance every few minutes. On my signal, we'll strike" Bumblebee nodded and the Autobots continued their conversation. Sam on the other hand couldn't concentrate on the topic. He kept looking behind him every few seconds and grew nervous.

"45 meters"

"31 meters" "Advance speed increasing"

"17 meters"

"12 meters"

"Wait for it" Optimus whispered

"9 meters"

"Wait.."

"5 meters"

"Autobots move out!" He shouted and transformed his right hand into the red and blue sword. Ratchet and Ironhide got up quickly and revealed their cannons ready for an attack. Bumblebee put down his head armor and stood in front of Sam protectively. Jazz growled and leapt into the bushland that hid the intruder from sight. A few moments later there came a loud whine and the Autobots prepared for a large Decepticon to jump out into view and attack. But instead, a green bot slightly taller than Jazz leapt out unarmed. It saw the other Autobots then froze. But it's red optics were soon drawn to Sam who was staring at it from behind Bumblebee's leg. Before it could make a move, Jazz leapt up behind it and slammed it onto it's front, holding its arms back and pinning it to the ground.

Ironhide aimed his right arm at the bot and his weapon began to charge. The bot looked into Sam's eyes desperately. Sam gasped and ran out to it.

"No Sam!" Bee shouted, reaching out to grab his human but missing by miles

Sam stood in front of the pinned bot, faced the Autobot's and held out his hands in front of him defensively. All of them seemed to be in shock. Bumblebee's optics twitched and he focused on the small struggling bot.

"Don't hurt it!" He shouted. Ironhide let out a grunt and retracted his cannons.

"What is wrong Sam?" Optimus questioned, returning his sword to a robotic hand.

"Well for one thing you don't know whether it's on our side or not" He said. He turned to Jazz and gave him a look.

"What?" He snapped

"Release it Jazz" Came Optimus

Jazz mumbled something about Decepticons and beatings before letting go of the green bot.

"Yeh, but if it turns outta be dangerous I _wont_ hesitate to kick it's ass" He grumbled while walking over to the other Autobots.

Sam watched as the bot slowly got to it's feet and looked up into the red optics that had pleaded him for help.

"Thank you, master" It spoke.

**Interesting cliff-hanger, ne? 8D**


	2. Skyshard

Man i love reviews. If you submitted one on the last chapter i heart you.

* * *

"WHAT!?" Simultaneously emitted from the vocal processors of all the Autobots, Bee being the loudest. 

"E-excuse me?" Sam said, raising an eye brow

The bot hesitated before replying "Thank you, for saving me. Master" Came a deep voice

Sam blinked, then his eyes traveled all over the unknown creature. It had four blood red eyes that all stared down on him. It's face armor was terrifying. Sam shuddered, the image of Megatron bellowing at him ran through his mind. It had two sets of teeth, the first pair molded in with the face armor. They were silver. The ones located in the mouth were green, matching is whole armor color. It had jagged points going down it's back that resembled a human spine which joined to the armor and on it's head and front was.. a mountain dew logo?! Sam stifled a smirk, the bot just cocked it's head to one side. Now that he thought about it, he saw that it had a large logo imprinted on either side of the shoulder armor and two smaller logo's on the chest plates. He continued to examine the being. It had four arms. Yes four arms, it's three fingered claws seemed to twitch impatiently. It was bent over from the weight on it's torso and was supported by two large feet.

Bumblebee was nervous about that the scary looking creature that was sizing up Sam. It may have been small, but hell it was intimidating. He became even more nervous when Sam slowly reached up and touched the bots face.

Sam had noticed something wrong with the logo on the bots head. It seemed to be concealing dents that were still slightly visible under the logo. As he had reached up, the bot automatically bent down further so that his 'master' could reach. Sam ran one hand over the Mountain dew logo and confirmed his suspicions when he felts something bumpy underneath it. He looked down into the bots eyes briefly before returning his gaze to it's head. Bringing his fingers to the top of the logo, he dug his nails under it and pulled it off in one go.

He gasped. There it was in all it's glory.

The Autobot logo.

All of the Autobots behind him seemed to enlarge their optics, focusing on the logo and what could be their new ally. Optimus slowly made his way to Sam's side an knelt down in front of the newly recognized Autobot.

"How..?" Was the only word he managed to get out while staring down at the four red eyes.

The green Autobot looked down at Sam, before back at Optimus.

"You recall my master trying to get the All Spark to the building, correct?" Sam winced every time he called him master. The green Autobot once again made him think of Megatron.

"Yes"

"Well when he was running, he hit a car and fell. The All Spark impacted with the ground and sent out an electrical beam. I was an ordinary drinks machine, when suddenly the beam impacted with me and a transformed into what i am now"

"That still does not explain why were _chosen_ to be an Autobot" Optimus looked down expectantly

"Ah yes. My masters intentions were good when he had the All Spark. So when he fell, his soul combined with it's power and created an Autobot" The green bot bent down to look directly at Sam "You brought me to life master, i thank you from the bottom of my spark"

Sam thought he had understood the whole situation, but he became confused once again. There were so many questions to ask.

"I wish to stay with you master, if that is ok"

"Ah, um i already-" Sam was interrupted by Bumblebee who came stomping up behind them. He certainly was not pleased with the Autobots request. He scooped up Sam gently and sat him on his shoulder, then glared down at the bot.

"He already has _one_ guardian and if you don't mind, that's the way it _will_ be staying"

Sam, slightly shocked at Bee's reaction, looked back and forth between the two Autobots. His thoughts were conflicting right now. After Bee's reaction to the small bots request, he wasn't sure whether to say yes. But on the other hand, he couldn't just abandon him.. could he? He did create him after all.

"I'll leave you to make your decision, Sam" Optimus said. He then stood up and walked back over to the rest of the group.

A low chuckle erupted from Ironhide

"Looks like we finally found another Autobot who is more of a half pint than you, eh Jazz?"

"Shut the hell up you bastard. Fuckin' over sized trashcan" Jazz snapped, causing Ironhide to emit another low chuckle. Disparaging his comrade was always amusing, no matter what situation they were in.

Ratchet just rolled his optics before looking at Optimus.

"Prime, what about the meeting?" He questioned

"We'll resume this discussion another time. For now, you can return to your duties and I will summon you when i feel it's appropriate" Optimus looked over his shoulder at the trio behind him then back at the other Autobots "But at the moment we have a _slight _distraction so it will probably be after things calm down. Autobots, roll out"

"We rollin'!" Shouted Jazz, who quickly transformed into a Solstice and sped off

Ratchet let out a sigh "Why does he always do that?"

"Do it with style or don't bother doing it!" Jazz yelled from the distance. Ratchet shook his head before transforming and speeding after Jazz

"Ironhide? Why haven't you left already?"

"I just don't trust that Autobot Prime. I mean just look at it's face. It even looks like a Decepticon. Those piercing red optics go right through me"

"You mustn't jump to conclusions straight away. But i will be keeping a close eye on it over the next few days, and by the way things are going over there, i think Bumblebee will too"

Ironhide grumbled before transforming and leaving

Optimus looked over his shoulder once more

"Be careful Sam" He said almost in a whisper. He changed into the 18 wheeler and slowly drove away.

"Uh.. I-uh um" Sam was finding it harder to choose an answer with every second that passed

"Master?" The Autobot looked up at him expectantly

"..." Sam sighed "You can stay with me.." He looked at the side of Bumblebee's face through the corner of his eye and he could see that he was feeling hurt.

The green Autobot seemed to smile.

"Thank you, ma-"

"No, no stop" Sam interrupted

"Let's get a few things straight ok?" The Autobot nodded "I would rather not be called Master. For one thing i really don't like it. Could you please call me Sam?"

"Yes, ma- ..Sam"

"And another thing, this is Bumblebee" Sam placed a hand on the side of Bee's armor "He is my guardian and not to be rude or anything, but he comes first and he always will" Bumblebee looked at Sam briefly but then back at the Autobot. He still felt hurt that Sam would choose to have another companion. Especially one that would be following him around all day. After all, it took several months to track down Sam and eventually find him so it was not going to just stay put.

"Bumblebee..." The bot focused all it's optics on Bee then blinked and looked him up and down, as if it was scanning him.

"Do you have a name?" Sam asked

"No. Usually it is the responsibility of the Spark wielder to name it's creations"

"Guess we'll have to come up with one for you then" Sam smiled

"I would like that very much"

"Bee, can i get down now?" Sam looked at the side of his guardians face. Bumblebee blinked as if hesitating, then brought his hand up for Sam to stand on. Sam got on carefully and Bumblebee lowered him to the ground. Bee then took a step back and flopped to the floor in a seating position, causing the ground to shake. Sam jumped and looked over his shoulder briefly then back at the green bot. He then sat on the ground, leaning back against Bees foot, the green bot doing the same, except it leant against a large boulder.

"Hm... I'm not very good with names. Some that came off the top of my head are Gearshift, Hypercannon and Skyshard. But none of them describe you as you actually are"

"I like Sky-"

"I have an idea" Interrupted Bee "Why don't you try Shortstuff? That's suits you perfectly"

Sam gave him a sarcastic look before turning back to the bot.

"You liked Skyshard?" The bot just simply nodded "Then that's what we'll stick with. But first.." Sam stood up and walked in between Skyshards legs "We'll have to get rid of these.." He reached up and individually pulled off the Mountain Dew stickers. He sat back down and looked up at Skyshard "You look much better now" He smiled.

Skyshard simply nodded.

"So what are your weapons?" Sam piped up after a few moments silence

"I only have two cannons. Both located on either of my first set of arms. When my target is locked, i fire small robotic missiles that follow the target until impact. The missiles are like miniature flying spiders" Sam laughed at the thought of the tiny creatures with jet packs. A lot of people would be freaked is one ever came closed "If the targeting is moving, for example flying they will follow it. If it's a still target, they will crawl into them. On impact the robotic missiles explode, in both cases"

"Impressive" Sam smiled "Can you transform into anything? Like a vehicle of some sort"

"Yes, i am capable of changing into a V-Rod sport cruiser motorcycle"

"Wow! Honestly? How are you capable of that?"

"Like all Autobots, i can scan things and copy their every detail. Since i needed to find you quickly, i just scanned the fastest thing that went past me the day i was created"

"Can you show us?" Sam asked hopefully

"Of course" Skyshard got to his feet and slowly transformed into the vehicle and flung out his stand to stop himself from falling. Sam gazed in awe at the dashing green motorbike now in front of him. Bee felt another flash of hurt in his spark and looked away. "Care to take me for a ride?" Skyshards seat popped open and revealed two matching helmets. Sam froze. That question came out awkwardly in two ways. One, it sounded plain wrong in his mind. Two, what about Bee? As if his question was answered, Bee stood up. Sam yelped and fell on his back, looking up at his guardian.

"Sam, we are going home and when i say we, i mean _you_ and _me_" Bee transformed in the yellow Camaro and popped open his passenger door. Sam sat up and looked round at the vehicle.

"But Bee, what abou-"

"NOW!" He barked, making Sam jump out of his skin. He looked back at Skyshard briefly before getting up and clambering into the Camaro. Bee slammed the door shut, locking the hatches and sped away from green bike.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Sam shouted at the radio as he did up his seat belt

_"I'm always paying, never make it but you can't look back" _

"What are you on about?" He frowned

_"Ice cube, frost bite, wintering, your colder than any of them" _

"What else could i have done Bee? I couldn't of just left Skyshard there, not after he spent all that time looking for me!"

"Why" Came the blunt reply

"Well because for one thing, i created him! Maybe it wasn't intentional, but i have to take responsibility for him"

A snort reverberated from Bee's radio

"And what about you? Acting all snooty and overprotective as soon as Skyshard had explained the whole situation! What the hell is wrong?!" A few moments of silence went passed "Well?!" He yelled a little too loudly at the radio, which came to life and blasted some heavy music causing Sam to jerk back into his set. Just as Bee rounded the corner of the street he lived on, Sam yanked up door latch, causing Bee to brake suddenly. As soon as they came to a halt, Sam shoved open the door and slammed it behind him. As he began to storm off, Bee transformed and immediately grabbed him. Startled, Sam tried to wiggle out of his guardians grip, but found it impossible. Not to mention a drop from the high he was at could be lethal. He refused to look at Bee and glared at a spot in the distance. Bee stared down at him for a long few minutes before deciding to speak.

"I'm sorry Sam, it's just that I-"

"I don't care" He retorted "Just put me down" Bumblebee sighed, then slowly lowered his human to the floor. As soon as he was released, Sam stomped off towards his house.

"You just don't understand.."

Sam whirled round, this time looking straight up at Bee "Understand what?!"

"The current situation and the way it's affecting me"

"I'm pretty damn sure i do. Ever since you saw Skyshard you've been acting completely off, as if you're.. jelous!"

"..." Bee averted his gaze

"Ugh i can't believe this! Why are you doing this Bee?! Why- actually never mind. Just fuck it yeh. I'm going home" He advanced once again down the road towards his house, muttering something about aliens and emotions. A few minutes later there was a sudden revving of engines. Sam looked round to see his yellow Camaro charging towards him. He gasped and tried to move out the way, but he wasn't fast enough. Bee slammed into Sam's left thigh, sending him flying into the curb. Sam's head impacted with the curb and he groaned before everything faded into darkness..

* * *

As quoted by my friend who read this before i submitted it; "Ohmygosh Bee! What have you doneeeeeee?! Write more, NOW" 

Chapter 3 will arrive soon after Christmas, hope it's great for you all. Thanks for reading!


	3. Regret

_**- - Sorry about the chapter mix up! I feel completely stupid now, damn XD! - -  
**_

Yeh the chapter title wasn't very creative. I'll change it later, blargh.

I'm so sorry for the lateness! I accidentally deleted the whole of this chapter and it kind of put me off re-writing it for a long time. It's completely different to the one i had ready, but i actually prefer it. Hope you enjoy chapter 3. Reviews are really appreciated.

* * *

Bee couldn't take it. The image of Sam impacting with his bonnet was burned in his mind and it was making his spark ache. He raced down the free way at a speed well over 100mph, weaving his way in and out of the other vehicles. He didn't care about the human authorities that he flew past; he just wanted to get away. Bee scanned the forest and came across a well hidden clearing a couple of miles away. When the time was right, he swerved into the road barrier, smashing straight through it and down the rocky slope. He dodged the trees and boulders that obstructed his path and as he neared the end of the slope, he transformed into his robotic state a little too fast, ending up facing the wrong way. He dug his feet into the earth and tried to grab onto something solid in an attempt to slow down. But as he skidded down the remainder of the slope, he failed to notice a large rock he was heading towards. Bee managed to turn round, but a little too late. He tripped over the rock and was flung into the air. Spinning in mid air, Bee tried to focus on a landing spot but he was moving too fast and he shut his optics before pummeling into the ground, creating a small crater. On impact, Bee let out a yell and his system shut down briefly before coming back on and sending a sharp of pain through his entire body. He opened his eyes and stared up at the sky, only just realizing it was night. He turned over so he was knelt in the creator, his upper body supported by his hands on the ground. He glared bitterly at the floor before proceeding to punch it repeatedly. His emotions were conflicting violently. 

Bee was hurt because Sam had decided to have another Autobot by his side.

Distraught because he had hit Sam.

Angry at himself for not being able to control his emotions.

Ashamed because he shouldn't of hit Sam in the first place.

And most of all, he felt scared. Scared of Sams current condition. Had anyone found him? Was he slowly bleeding to death in the road? Was he.. Dead? Scared of what the other Autobots would think when they found out. Would they all shun him? Would he loose his position as a guardian and be banished from Earth? And if so, would, Primus forbid, Skyshard take his position?

Bee couldn't think properly. Guilt tore through his whole being and clawed at his spark with razor sharp blades. He didn't know what to do. He was stuck between the decision of running away or going back to Sam and accepting his fate from Prime. He gave the ground one final pounding before getting up and clambered out of the slightly deeper crater.

"What am i supposed to do?!" He shrieked to the stars, but of course there was no answer. He sighed and was about to transform when he realized where he was.

_"Isn't it peaceful here?" Sam sighed happily as he leant back against his guardians large foot. It had been a week since the battle with the Decepticons and Sam and the Autobots were taking time off to recuperate. Bumblebee had just had his legs reattached, all thanks to Ratchet. It had taken the medic five working days to put them pack together and then several hours to attach them back to Bee's frame, not to mention they were in a pretty bad condition so Bee was more than pleased with the finished result._

_"I haven't felt at ease like this for what seems a few million years." Bee murmured. _

_"That long huh... Holy crap, i wish i had your lifespan." Sam snerked. His guardian emitted a low chuckle before looking out at the scenery in front of them. _

_They both sat under a large oak tree, Bee leaning gently against it. A good thirty meters ahead of them was a grand lake. The water reflected the night sky, which remained undisturbed until a light breeze swept over it surface, slightly distorting it's mirrored image. The sky itself was clear and beautiful. The moon was at it's fullest and the stars sparkled at their brightest as if to say "Hey! Look at our beauty". Behind the pair was an even grander forest, arranged with many types of trees and other greenery. After sunset, the forest had come to life, filling the scene with chirps from birds and the occasional shuffles of animals. There was a quite rustle from the tree Bee leant on and an owl flew out and perched on his shoulder armor. Not wanting to startle the creature, he watched it preen its feathers from the corner of his optic. He didn't mind when it hopped on top of his head and pecked him a few times. He found the creatures curiosity somewhat amusing. After a few minutes of no movement, the owl leapt off his head and took off, flying away. Sam looked up and watched as the bird flew over the lake and out of sight._

_"Yes," Bee spoke gently, "the inhabitants of this planet live together in harmony, creating tranquility with everything else." _

Jolting suddenly from his flashback, Bee murmured something about his behavior being stupid and quickly transformed into his vehicle form. He steadily made it back up the slope. Upon reaching the top, he quickly swerved back onto the highway, ignoring the horns and shouts of the other drivers he nearly collided with. He was going back to Sam, no matter what the consequences were.

Skyshard sighed as he drove down the streets of Tranquility. He knew he shouldn't be driving around at this stage because he was unable to project his holo-form successfully. But one, it was pretty late so not many people were around and two, he needed to find out where Sam had gone and traveling around in his robot form would of just slowed him down. He felt slightly relieved as he picked up Sam on his sensors, but then a wave of insecurity washed over him when he failed to detect Bumblebee's presence. He knew he had stirred things up when he made his sudden appearance at the Autobot meeting, but he never thought he would have drawn Bee and Sam away from each other. Now feeling guilty, he sped towards the location marked as his creator.

After ten minutes of weaving his way in and out of the streets, Shard finally managed to locate the avenue where he had picked up Sam. Turning into it, he noticed a form lying on the roadside and as he approached it, he found that it matched the location on his sensors. He shrieked, immediately transforming and running over to the body.

"Sam!" He yelled, bending down next to the body. He gently nudged the boys right arm and the lack of response caused him to panic. He noticed a large wound on Sam's head and his badly distorted thigh. He trembled slightly and turned on his comm. link.

"Are their any Autobots in the location Tranquility?" He practically shouted down the link. The line buzzed for a moment before it picked up two responses.

"Prime reporting, who-"

"Who the slag is this?!" came the blunt reply from everyone's favorite medic.

"This is Skyshard. P-please i need help!"

"How did you access this link, Skyshard?" The leader questioned

"I'll explain later, but please! It's Sam he-"

"Why am i not hearing Bumblebee report the incident?" Ratchet snapped

"I cannot confirm Bumblebee's location, but i need imme-"

"He should be with Sam. So why-"

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" Shard shrieked "Sam's in trouble! He's lying in the road unconscious, bleeding from the head and his thigh is severely out of place. I'll sen-"

"Coordinates received." Optimus replied, and with that the line went dead.

Shard focused his attention back on the bleeding form in front of him. He let out a pained noise, similar to Bumblebee's when he was being captured by Sector Seven. He didn't want to pick up Sam. He feared he would provoke his injuries or even... kill him. He searched through his data banks to see if he could pick up anything about human medical procedures he'd found over the internet. His search was suddenly interrupted a few minutes later when he heard Sam coming to.

Sam grumbled and his eyes half opened. He wished he hadn't of woken up, his head was throbbing like hell. He shifted his eyes to right and saw Shard standing over him, his optics glowing a concerned deep red.

"Sky...shard?" He groaned.

"Yeh it's me Sam, j-just don't move okay?"

Sam was about to ask why when he felt something wet on the side of his face and he frowned, bringing a hand up to touch his forehead. He froze. The plaster, which hid his injury from earlier, had gone and replacing it was a deep laceration, almost four times the size of the one that was hidden. He suddenly recalled getting slammed into by Bee and passing out on the curb. He looked to his left and saw a huge pool of blood surrounding his head and shoulders. He let out a yell, in turn scaring Shard and causing him to shriek. He attempted to sit up, only to collapse back to the floor when an agonizing wave of pain shot from his right thigh. It doubled when his head once again impacted with the curb and Shard whimpered when he noticed the blood flow more freely from his head.

"S-sam. Please stay still. I've summoned help. It should arrive soon." The bot said nervously, kneeling down next to his creator. Sam grunted in reply.

"Who did this to you..." The green Autobot murmured. He was startled when Sam spoke, not expecting a reply.

"W-was Bee... unin-tentionally" Sam replied weakly.

Skyshard froze, optics wide. When Sam's words settled in his memory core, his optics turned a threatening shade of ruby. He abruptly got to his feet and swore uncontrollably in cybertronian. He stomped towards the nearest tree and shrieked at it, before uprooting it and holding it above his head with two arms. He was about to throw it at the nearest car, when he suddenly saw a vehicle swerve into the street. His optics immediately scanned it.

"Bumblebee." He hissed, turning to face to approaching Camaro. Bee transformed, almost tripping, and ran towards the still, but alive form in the road. He had almost made it to his human, when something collided with his side, sending him flying into a nearby Porsche. Bumblebee groaned, shifting the weight off his body and standing to see who the attacker was.

Skyshard growled menacingly, making his way to Sam's side. He stood in front of the boy protectively.

"Back. Off." He hissed, locking optics with the yellow bot and glaring intensely.

Bee ignored him and began to approach the pair. In return, the smaller mech snarled. Once hidden spikes suddenly jutted out all over his body and he hunched over flexing all his claws.

"You did this to him. Come back for another round you twisted son of a glitch?" Shard spat. Seeing as the insult hadn't affected the approaching bot whatsoever, he decided to throw another. "Or did you just come to watch in content as he slowly bled to death on the floor? You slagging psycho."

Bee came to a halt a few meters away from the pair and glared at the defensive bot. "There is no way that i would hurt Sam intentionally. For one thing, I am his guardian and-"

Skyshard snorted, "Some slagging guardian you turned out to be!"

Bumblebee growled, his 'wings' twitched irritably.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. Now if you would kindly-"

"Step out of the way?" Shard interrupted. "There's no way I'm letting you come anywhere near Sam." And just to prove his point, his higher arms transformed into two rather large cannons.

"You'll have to get through me first."

Bee had had enough. His facial armor slid into place and his right arm was replaced with his usual cannon. Shard took this as a challenge and leapt at Bee. There wasn't enough time to dodge him, Bee found out when Skyshard slammed into him digging his claws in. Bee fell heavily into his back and tried to pry Shard from him as he began to viciously tear into his torso with his bladed claws. Managing to get a grip on his cannons, Bee threw the smaller bot off sending him flying into a nearby tree. He scrambled to his feet, ignoring the thick cables that were sparking and leaking energon. Shard's spike extensions retracted and he dropped from the tree, groaning as he landed awkwardly. He was halfway through standing up when he was grabbed by the neck and hauled up, then slammed into the tree. He looked up and glared into Bumblebee's fiercely burning optics. Bee brought his cannon up to the smaller bots head and charged it up. Shard panicked and started to claw and the larger bot's hand in an attempt to make him let go.

"This ends. Now." Bumblebee growled, aiming his cannon. Skyshard shrieked and shut his systems down, preparing for the worst.

"NO!" Came a strangled yell. Bumblebee was grabbed from behind and pulled away from Skyshard, evidently releasing his grip on the bot. His cannon was jerked towards the sky and it fired, the imminent BOOM sound trembling the ground. His arms were then pinned behind his back and his legs kicked away, causing him to tumble helplessly to the floor. He struggled, but was pinned down by the weight of a foot. He looked over his shoulder to see Ratchet glaring down at him intensely. He looked round the medic to see Optimus approaching. Optimus took one look at Skyshard, whose optics were glitching as his systems came back online, then at Bumblebee. He muttered something inaudible and looked down disappointingly at Bee. He had obviously got the wrong idea, thinking the yellow mech had attacked Skyshard.

As his vision began to return to normal, Shard focused on the two new figures in front of him and gasped.

"Y-you! Please help Ma-Sam. He's over there!" He slowly stood and lifted a lower claw, pointing towards the direction of the injured boy. Ratchet immediately released his grip on Bee and ran over to where Sam now lay unconscious on the floor, with Shard follow him tout de suite. Ratchet carefully bent down next to Sam and ran a medical scan.

Optimus stared down at Bee as he slowly sat up on the road. The smaller mech hesitated for a moment and looked over his shoulder before shuddering and averting his gaze. Bee brought his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, staring blankly into the distance.

"Bumblebee," Came the gentle voice of the Autobot leader, "can you tell me what happened?"

Said mech slowly shook his head and curled up tighter.

"I'll tell you what happened!" Shrieked the smallest mech, stomping over, "This, son of a glitch," he pointed at Bee accusingly, "Ran Sam over because he was pissy about him creating me. He even came back to do it again!" Shard snarled.

"I did not!" Bee whirled round and glared at raging mech, "And for your information, I wasn't pissed _at _Sam. I was angry with you, and I still am! If you hadn't of shown up, none of this would've happened! Why weren't you sunk like the rest of the other slagging Decepticons?! It would of made everyone's lives much easier!"

"Fact is I'm not a Decepticon you idiot." Shard snapped.

"Yeh? Well looks are deceiving."

"Fuck you. Oh, and you still haven't explain why you _purposely_ mauled Sam."

"I didn't hurt him on purpose!" I- i..." Bee trailed off, "When you appeared and announced Sam created you, i felt confused and hurt. It's always just been Sam and me. We've always been a part of each other, our destinies are bound together, he's always been, mine..." His voice trailed until it almost became inaudible.

"So you were _jealous_?!" Shard blinked.

"If I wanted your opinion, I'd beat it out of you." Bee shot back.

"You couldn't touch me with a homing missile you fucking-"

"Alright that's enough." Optimus snapped at Shard's language. "Bumblebee, please explain how you ended up hitting Sam."

"I, uh… We had a big argument over the current Skyshard's sudden appearance. He stormed off and well I was hurting... really badly. I still am… I guess I just lost it. I took off in the direction Sam was walking and well, he didn't move out of the way in time." Bee averted his gaze up to his leader. "Optimus, sir, I didn't mean to hit him. It was an accident, I swear to Primus. Please, you have to believe me…"

"I'm not the one who will need convincing, Bumblebee."

Said mech let out the alien equivalent of a miserable sigh and eyed Ratchet warily. Now finished analysing the results of his scan, the medic stood up and motioned for the leader to come over.

"How did the scans come out Ratchet?"

"According to the x-ray, his pelvis is fractured in two places, thankfully nowhere near his sacrum. But if they had been any closer, he could have been paralyzed from the waist down." Ratchet paused as he heard Bee whine from behind, "Also, he has a rather deep gash across his forehead. I fear he may suffer from brain damage when he regains consciousness, but it's best if we get him to human doctors, immediately."

The leader nodded, and Ratchet transformed into an ambulance.

"Optimus, I _trust_ you. Please load Sam in as gently as possible." Ratchet said, popping open his back doors. After the boy was safely strapped in (With a little help from Shard), Ratchet took off, the other vehicles following closely behind.

"Skyshard activate your hologram, the humans will get freaked out by a bike that's driving itself." Bee grumbled. Shard started up the hologram, but it quickly flickered and shut off.

"Can't activate it properly. Tell ya what, I'll just stay hidden seeing as it's the middle of the night."

"Cocky little-"

"Shut up. We're in a busy residence." Ratchet growled. After a silent five-minute drive, they ended up at the hospital. Optimus and Bee pulled up at the emptier spaces towards the back of the car park whilst Ratchet drove up into the ambulance lane, with Shard following behind.

"Skyshard what are you doing? Get out of here before somebody sees you."

"But why?"

"Because this is where the humans unload the ambulances, not a free parking slot. Now move!"

Shard grumbled some inaudible, but never the less followed Ratchet's orders and pulled up beside Bumblebee.

"Get out of my parking spot."

"It's big enough for the both of us." The bike revved.

"Yeh, but according to human law, its one vehicle per space. So move before I pop open my door and do it myself."

"Primus…" Shard sighed, reversing and turning into the next vacant space. After around ten minutes, Ratchet pulled away from the hospital entrance and stopped in front of the other Autobots.

"How is he?" Bee asked nervously.

"From what I've heard, he's lost a lot of blood and has been rushed straight into surgery. The only thing we can do now is hope he will pull through." Ratchet sighed warily.

"Then it's best we leave and let the human doctors help Sam." Optimus concluded.

"I'm staying here." Bumblebee demanded.

"Me too." Came shard shortly after. Bee growled in annoyance, but all three mech's ignored him.

"Then it's decided. We'll rendezvous at set coordinates tomorrow. I have some important thing's I need to discuss with you all. Oh, and can you two at least try to get along. It seems that neither of you are willing to leave Sam so you have to at least try."

Both mech's grumbled in reply and the leader took it as his opportunity to leave, Ratchet following closely behind. After a few miles of silence, Optimus emitted a low chuckle and spoke up.

"You know, they remind me of-"

"AGH! Don't even mention those trouble making hooligans! I've had two million years of peace, _do not_ bring their memory back to haunt me." Ratchet growled.

"Are you sure you don't miss them?" Optimus teased.

"Do you_ really_ want me to answer that?"

Optimus snorted in reply and shook his head slightly.

"The absence of their presence has been a blissful relief. Though I do feel sorry for whichever medic they ended up with." Ratchet grumbled disdainfully.

"Primus, don't we all." The leader sighed.

"Optimus?" Ratchet's tone was suddenly serious.

"Is something wrong?" He inquired.

"There was something else."

* * *

And I'll leave it there! Heh... maybe Shard is a _little_ overprotective. Once again, I'm sorry this is so late. Please forgive me! 


End file.
